In the past, there have been numerous types of fence structures disclosed in the art. In certain types of installations it is desired to erect a temporary fence, that is, one which can be erected and removed relatively easily when there is no longer a need for it. This invention is of a fence which may be installed or removed readily. By way of examples, installations where such fences are desired are around swimming pools to guard against drowning of small children while visiting a home where there is a pool or, for crowd control during certain events. Generally, this invention is of an improved fence structure for such purposes.
It is, accordingly, a general of this invention to provide an improved fence structure of the type which can be installed readily and which is composed of two types of fence sections which are arranged in staggered relation with another and interconnected to form fence which can be readily removed when no longer required or desired.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved fence composed of fence sections of a first and a second type each of which includes a pair of end posts with fastening means for connection to the adjacent fence post so that the fence sections are adapted to be arranged in staggered relation defining a fence.
Generally it is an object of this invention to provide a fence to be installed along a fixed prepared base which defines a fence line and which has pairs of recesses at spaced points therealong and into which the fence posts of one type of fence section are received so that between adjacent fence sections of that type, fence sections of a different type are adapted to be installed by connecting them to the fence sections of the first type which can be removed when desired, as will be more apparent from the following specification and read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
In accordance with these and other objects which will become apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings in which: